


Winner in her eyes

by JustARandomWriter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: After Practice Mal sneak away to watch the Hermann award.





	Winner in her eyes

“Alright girls that was a good workout. Enjoy the rest of your days and try not to have too much fun.”

Jill eyed Kelley O’Hara suspiciously.

Kelley smirked at Jill before collecting Alex and Tobin and the three of them walks away.

Mallory Pugh was on the grass peeling her soccer cleats off when Emily Sonnett walks up to her, extending her arm helping Mal back to her feet.  
“Feel like grabbing some food with us Pugh?”

Mallory looked down at her watch, her eyes widened slight once she realized the time. Shaking her head she clapped Emily on her shoulder as she stride past her.  
“Sorry, I have something to do.”  
Mal walks back to the hotel, avoiding any conversation her other teammate try to start or all the weird stares she received she slide inside the elevator and pressed the button to her floor a couple of time. Glancing down at her watch every few seconds until she heard a chime and the doors of the elevator slides apart from each other. Mal dashed out of the elevator and hurried over to her room. Stuffing her hand inside her bag she fumble to find the card key, sliding her the card to unlock the door she pushed the door open, dropping her bag onto the floor she walks over to the desk where her laptop was set.

After typing in the website and clicking the button to start the video she leaned back against her chair. Mal straighten herself when she saw that the live ceremony has started a while ago.

Mal mouth suddenly got dry as she spotted Jessie Fleming her former UCLA teammate. Mal couldn’t help but to stared at the Canadian, Mal always though she look good but today she look absolutely stunning. Her hair was pulled to a ponytail; she had light make up on and was wearing a white dress with floral pattern.

Mal couldn’t help but to let out a soft laugh as one by one the finalist was announced and Jessie stood up awkwardly as her name was called.  
Mal knew this was silly but she was nervous for Jessie, she knew how hard the young Canadian has work this year. Mal placed her cross fingers on her lap, she held her breath as they announce the winner.

“Mallory Pugh what was so important that you skipped lunch with the coolest people in the world?” said Emily abruptly as she walks inside the room. Kelley, Alex and Christen followed behind her.

“Yeah Mal, you totally miss it. “Said Alex jumping onto the nearest bed.” Kelley got rejected by the waitress.”

“I didn’t get rejected, it just turned out she already have a boyfriend. “Said Kelley, with a shrugs.”Don’t worry, she will see me again.”

Christen was the only one who noticed that Mal wasn’t paying attention to any of them. She walked over to Mal and placed her hands on Mal shoulder.  
“What are you watching kiddo?”

“Nothing, nothing important.” Said Mal, shutting her computer slightly, turning her body to face the others girls.” So, Kelley got rejected huh?” she went on quickly, hoping to distract the girls.

“It was hilarious.”

“Hold on.” Kelley eyed Mal suspiciously as she climbed off of the bed. Being quicker than the young one she was about to lift the laptop screen and to Mallory luck Jessie was on the screen congratulating Andi Sullivan who was the Hermann winner.

Kelley lips curled as she turned to looks at Mal, who face was red with embarrassment. “Oh, now I understand why you ditch us.”  
“Kelley it’s not what you-“

Kelley held her hand up cutting Mal off.” Mal don’t worry about it. We all had a crush on a teammate at one point.”

“What- I don’t have a crush on Jessie.” Said Mal, her cheek getting redder.

“Kelley its right Mal,” said Christen softly, placing a hand on Mal shoulder. “I mean Kelley should know since she had a crush on Alex.”

“Wait, what?” Mal turned to looks at Kelley and Alex.

“It’s true. “ Alex nodded her head, nudging Kelley on the ribs. “Kelley couldn’t land me in a thousand years.”

Kelley turned her head to meet Alex gazed with a goofy grin.” But you’re saying there’s a chance?”

“Shut up.”

“Anyway, “Emily said standing between her two teammates and looks down at Mal. “it’s okay to crush on Jessie, “

“Except when we play against Canada,” Piped up Kelley, Alex rolled her eyes and shoved Kelley out of the way.

“Don’t listen to her.”

Christen grabs Mal phone from the desk and hand it to her with a smile. “Call her. Ill distracts them.”  
Mal return the smiles and stood up from the seat, striding past Kelley and Alex who was too busy play fighting to noticed Mal exiting the room. Shutting the door behind her she dialed Jessie number and lean against the door.

After the third ring Jessie answer the phone.

“Hey you,”

**Author's Note:**

> some short story that i came up with. hopefully you guys enjoy it.


End file.
